Hero's Fool
by BookWriter2014
Summary: The heroes have always been seen as perfect in everyone's eyes, but what people don't know is that all of the heroes are hiding a terrible secret, which now threatens the entire arcade, and the only ones who can save them are the villains and NPC's.
1. Part One

"Hey Calhoun" Ralph called, as he and Felix walked over to her in Tapper's.

"What is it Wreck-it?" Calhoun asked as Felix sat down beside her.

"Tonight's Bad-Anon, and it's about back stories, so Vanellope and I were wondering if you would want to join us, because Wendy Koopa has trouble letting go of the past, and I thought you might be able to help her with that" Ralph explained.

"Sure" Calhoun replied as Tapper came over, "But you'll have to wait until after I've done a perimeter check."

"What'll it be boys?" Tapper asked.

"The usually" Felix said, toying with his gloves a little. Tammy pushed the bill of his hat down and chuckled at his puzzled expression as he raised it back up back into it's normal spot.

"So how was work Tammy?" Felix asked his wife, as Vanellope bounced into Tapper's.

"It was Pretty good actually" Calhoun said. Vanellope took a seat beside Ralph and began chatting away excitedly.

"The last player on my game was a terrible racer, but at the end I glitches ahead of seven racers and won the race! You should have seen the look on Taffta's face!" Vanellope mimicked her friend's expression, and she, Ralph and Calhoun laughed, while Felix smiled.

"So are you coming tonight Sarge?" the sugar coated racer asked as Tapper returned to their table with three drinks, Calhoun already had hers.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Calhoun replied as Tapper set down a root beer in front of Ralph, a milkshake in front of Felix and a whipped cream topped hot coco for Vanellope. The little girl always ordered the same thing, so by now Tapper didn't have to ask.

"Well, anyway Hope you all have fun" Felix said taking a sip of his drink. Ralph and the others frowned, knowing that he might be hurt at having been left out.

"Sorry that you can't come Felix" Ralph said, "but hopefully we can convinse the others to let you come help at the next meeting". He still felt bad and guilty about leaving Felix out at Bad-Anon; but he simply didn't have any really bad experiences that had happened in the past to help others overcome, like the rest of them could.

"It's ok brother, I don't mind" Felix reassured them with a winning smile, "I'm helping Mario with a few things this evening anyway".

Later that Night(Felix's P.O.V)

Felix walked silently towards Mario's game after having said goodbye to his friends. He looked around, there was hardly anyone out.

The majority of the bad guys were at Bad-Anon, while the NPC's were having a game night at Felix's own game with the nicelanders.

"Hey Felix" Sonic said as he approached Mario's game as well. Tails trailed behind him, looking tired as if he were sleepy, but Felix knew what lay behind the mask, that the young hero was always hiding behind at this time of year.

"Hey Sonic, Tails, how goes it?" Felix asked causally as they joined him at the entrance of Mario's game.

"Not much, and yourself?" Sonic rested his hand on his stomach as if he had eaten too much and it now hurt, but Felix knew that wasn't the case.

"Been a bit too noisy for my taste" Felix said carefully. The hero's had long ago came up with a secret code to pass messages along to other heroes when they didn't want anyone else to know about it. Even if no one semmed to be listening to them, they were still careful.

"Shall we head to Mario's?" Tails asked, his voice tight. Felix and Sonic exchanged a glance and nodded. Without further delay the trio headed into Mario's game.

Ralph's P.O.V

"I'm glad Calhoun's helping Wendy" Bowser said. He and Ralph were playing cards at a table while other bad guys participated in similar activities.

"So am I" Ralph smiled, this was a good time to ask about Felix.

"So, Bowser, since the next meeting's at your place, I was wondering if I could bring Felix to help with anger management," Ralph asked a little casually.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea Ralph," Bowser grinned, "After all he certainly has the patience for it".

"Hey Stinkbrain" Vanellope leapt onto Ralph's shoulder and looked at his cards.

Ralph was about to reply when suddenly Kohut burst into the room at Eggman's, with Johnson behind him. Both were paper white and panting heavily.

"What is it Kohut!" Calhoun demanded, instantly all business.

"Tur-Turbo's back" Kohut gasped, still trying to regain his breath, "He was in Hero's duty, trying to get his hands on some weapons to use against Ralph, but we managed to capture him and put him into the old Cybug containment unit".

"Oh sweat milk monkeys, not him again!" Vanellope exclaimed, a little fearfully.

"Don't worry kid" Calhoun said, "Nothing can get out of that containment unit".

"Why don't we go grab Felix and then go say hello to that little evil minded puffball" Ralph suggested, drawing a small smile out of Vanellope.

_So what do you guys think of the first part? Please comment on what you think of it so far, the next part should be up soon._


	2. Part Two

"Hey Toadsworth," Ralph said to the little toad, "Have you seen Felix, he said he was going to help Mario with something". Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope were standing with Bowser at Princess Peach's castle to get Felix before they headed over to Hero's Duty to find out what Turbo had been up to.

"Sure have Ralph," Toadsworth chirped, "He, Mario and Luigi are inside fixing up the plumbing, we had a bit of a flooding problem earlier, wait here, I'll go get him".

He disappeared inside the great gray and silver castle, then a few moments later they heard two pairs of footsteps heading towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked when he saw their grim expressions. Mario stood behind him, frowning, and clearly in deep thought about something.

"Turbo's back" Calhoun informed him.

"How? W-we saw him die in the explosion," Felix stammered, stepping outside of the castle, onto the pavement. Mario remained where he was in the doorway.

"That's what we're going to find out," Ralph said, "Come on, let's go".

They swiftly headed out of Mario Bros, and into Hero's Duty where Calhoun took the lead, with her men.

"For a game with such a funny name, this place sure is creepy," Vanellope said softly, she was sitting on Ralph shoulder.

"How's Hero's Duty a funny name?" Felix asked, turning to look at her curiously.

"Long story Felix" Ralph told him.

"Kohut, take Manfredi, Private, Joe and Diggle on a patrol, I don't want any cy-bugs near the newbies" Calhoun instructed, as they approached the containment unit. The containment unit itself was in a medium sized bunker-like building with no windows or openings.

The only way in to the building was a double wide steel door with a pad code on the side of the door.

Calhoun punched the numbers into the pad code and the door swung open, she led the way in, with three of her men taking up the rear.

It was very dark inside, with the only light coming from a glowing green force field, where Turbo stood angrily behind it, glaring hatefully at Ralph and Vanellope.

"Hello Ralph," Turbo sneered, to Ralph's shock, he looked as he had back when his game had still been plugged in, instead of the cy-bug or King Candy version of himself.

"I didn't expect I'd have the pleasure of two heroes' company," Turbo added, while he ignored Calhoun; he eyed Felix, who preoccupied himself with polishing his hammer on his work shirt.

"A friend of ours said you were trying to steal some weapons from Calhoun's game, what were you planning on using them for, and how in the worlds are you alive?" Ralph questioned.

"That's my business Bad-guy," Turbo laughed, then added, "Speaking of which, I hear you're game's becoming quite popular now Felix".

Felix looked up from polishing his hammer, and met Turbo's gaze.

"Answer the stupid question!" Calhoun said, she placed herself protectively in front of her husband, who replaced his magic hammer back in his tool belt.

"And how are you doing Princess?" Turbo turned his yellow eyes onto Vanellope, who was sitting restlessly on Ralph's shoulder.

"Answer Ralph's question freak" she spat, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

"Oh, I'm the freak," Turbo purred, "well, I guess that'll change in a few hours".

"What are you talking about!" Ralph demanded, slamming his fists against the force field, causing Turbo to jump with surprise.

He narrowed his eyes and peered up at Ralph's furious expression.

"Figure it out, maybe you'll learn how to be a true hero and replace Felix as the hero of your game," Turbo taunted. This latest comment caused Felix to glance at Ralph then back at Turbo, but none of his friends took any notice.

The handyman's hand came to rest on his belt, on the opposite side of where his hammer dangled. He warningly tapped his fingers against the belt, and as soon as Turbo saw this, his eyes glinted with recognition.

None of the others saw what their friend had done though, they were far too preoccupied with trying to get any information out of Turbo.

"You better answer the question, or I'll!" Ralph roared furiously.

"Or you'll what, throw a tantrum as you always do," Turbo purred, "Bad-guys always have so little control".

"Control?" Ralph echoed, then his eyes blazed with fury, "I'll show you control!"

"Ralph, he's messing with you, don't waist your time," Felix said, finally speaking up for the first time since they had entered the bunker.

"We'll have to find another way to figure out what he's been up to" Calhoun agreed, she jerked her head at her men, "Keep an eye on him, we're leaving".

"Yes Ma'm" they replied, saluting. Ralph glared at Turbo a moment longer before heading after Calhoun and out of the bunker, leaving Felix as the last to leave.

"I'll see you around Felix," Turbo grinned, his eyes taunting the Handyman to say something in reply, but he didn't. Instead Felix just calmly walked back outside of the bunker and joined his friends as they headed back to Game Central Station.

"He's up to something," Vanellope said as she jumped down from Ralph's shoulder as soon as they were safely in Game Central Station.

"I think that's something we all agree on," Calhoun replied, "The only problem is how do we find out what that something is".


	3. Part 3

"Hey Felix, can we talk?" Gene asked, Felix turned away from his friends and walked over to the mayor of his beloved home.

"Sure, what's up?" Felix replied easily.

"Is Turbo really back?" the nicelander asked worriedly, his eyes were dead serious.

"Yeah" Felix said, "We went and talked to him, and he's up to something, we just don't know what yet". Gene nodded in understanding.

"Just be careful Felix, he knows things about the arcade ours dear friends don't know" Gene reminded him quietly.

"I know" Felix said softly before rejoining the rest of the group which was swiftly enlarging.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic was asking Calhoun and Ralph.

"We have to find out what Turbo's up to, what he was really doing in Hero's Duty," Calhoun said, "I'm having the majority of my men do a patrol, once they're back, I'll have them take a group of the bigger and stronger bad-guys into my game to let them have a look around. The rest of you split up and search the arcade, see if he's been in any other games, espically Sugar Rush and Fix-it-Felix Jr.".

"I'll go with you guys into Hero's Duty" Bowser said,

"So will I" Zangif added.

"I'm going too" Ralph told them.

"Good, we'll head into Hero's duty, and my men will escort another group into my game," Calhoun nodded at Jace, one of her men who hadn't gone one patrol and the five of them headed towards Hero's Duty.

"Vanellope stay with Dunkin or Felix" Ralph called over his shoulder. The donut police man stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll look after her and the other racers" he told Felix, "Since you're not exactly the fighting type".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked, slightly annoyed by his tone.

"He wasn't talking to you," Vanellope pointed out as Dunkin escorted her and her fellow racers back to Sugar Rush along with the other donut police.

"It's fine Sonic" Felix said, "Let's just go find some others and start looking".

Tapper's P.O.V

Tapper ended up going with a group to Pacman. His group consisted of Luigi, Sonic, Coiler, from Q-bert's old game, Cyborg, and surprisingly Gene, from Felix's game. Turns out the mayor of Niceland was braver than he had thought.

"We should've asked them what we're supposed to be looking for," Gene muttered crossly under his breath. Despite his respect for Ralph, he had to admit Gene was right for once, they had no idea what they were supposed to be looking for.

"Just look for something out of the ordinary," Luigi said, apparently he had also heard Gene's comment. They continued along for several more minutes until Coiler suddenly stopped.

"What is it Coiler?" Cyborg asked.

" !%&amp;*" Coiler said.

"Why are you asking him, he's useless" Luigi snapped, "Can't speak any language that the rest of us can understand". The rest of them, except for Sonic stared at Luigi in shock, no matter how moody his friends and brother were, or how bad things got, Luigi was never mean to anyone.

"He's right, Coiler is useless, why'd we even bring him along again?" Sonic sneered.

Coiler hissed furiously in response, his eyes narrowing in rising anger.

"What's your two's problem?" Gene asked. For once there was no attitude in the nicelander's voice.

"What's your problem Gene, you're always bugging everybody" Luigi took a step forward and roughly pushed Gene back.

Ralph's P.O.V

"He was right about here when we found him," Kohut said, he nodded at the first floor of the tall building that led to the metal room, where Ralph had broke into nearly three months ago.

"Everybody spread out and search" Ralph directed.

"If you see a cybug, yell out" Calhoun added. Silently their group dispersed and spread out, farther exploring the room. Ralph looked over the tables and crouched down to look under them; as far as he could tell, everything looked normal.

"Hey I found something!" Bowser yelled. Ralph ran over to him, since he was the closest and found Bowser staring at a strange looking door.

"What is that?" Zangief asked.

"It's our code room" Calhoun explained as she joined them.

"Well," Bowser said, "It's been broke into". Ralph suddenly realized what he was talking about, a short black crowbar was sticking out of the pried open door.

Vanellope's P.O.V

Mario, Tails, and some crocodile with a backpack on named Croc were helping to search Sugar Rush for any sign of what Turbo had been doing. Croc said he was the good guy of his game, which was named after him, but Vanellope wasn't so sure, he looked a lot like the koopas.

Dunkin, Whinsten, and Beard Papa were helping along with Taffita, Francis and Candlehead.

"I hope Stinkbrain and Sarge are having more luck than we are," Vanellope muttered.

"At least it means that Turbo left our game alone," Taffita pointed out.

"What you don't think Felix will find anything with his group kid" Mario said agitatedly.

"He's not exactly the best at tracking Mario" Dunkin pointed out.

"You're not good at tracking either," Tails suddenly shoved Dunkin into a pool of liquid chocolate.

"Huh!" they all stared at him and Mario who was cracking up laughing.

"Hey what was that for?" Dunkin demanded scrambling out of the pool, shaking the chocolate off him.

"You were being a jerk" Tails snarled.

"He was being a jerk" Croc said in disbelief, "You guys are acting worse than King-".

"We don't care about King Croqac or whatever the bad guy of your game's name is" Mario rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, and go back to game Central Station if you can't be nice to the rest of us" Vanellope told them, she hated it whenever people made fun of the bad-guys, and even though she didn't really like Croc, he seemed like he cared about his game's bad-guy.

"As you wish Princess" Tails sneered as he and Mario turned back, both started laughing at Tails's comment.

"What's gotten into them, they've never acted like this before," Croc said softly.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix easily slipped past Ralph and Calhoun's group as they headed to the tower, while he headed towards the containment unit.

As soon as he had reached the building, he punched in the number he had seen Calhoun punch in earlier and went inside.

"Hello Felix, back so soon" Turbo sneered. His yellow eyes taunting. But, unlike Ralph, Felix remained calm, and took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair before placing his cap back on his head.

He moved forward until his cap's bill was nearly touching the force field.

"You and I are going to have a little chat Turbo," Felix said, his voice lacking it's usually emotion. His blue eyes unreadable for once, as was his facial expression.

_What do you guys think of this part? Please leave a comment on what you thought, the final part will be up soon hopefully. _


	4. Part Four

"Hey guys" Ralph said warily as they headed back to Game Central Station.

"What is it Wreck it?" Calhoun asked.

"Why's the bunker's door open?" Ralph asked, he pointed towards the now open door of the bunker that held the containment unit.

"We're about to find out," Calhoun said, she led the way inside and everyone breathed in sharply at the sight.

The force field was down, and no one was inside.

"Looks like Turbo's not done messing with people's codes," Calhoun said, "We better go warn the others."

"I'll crush that little puffball!" Ralph snarled angrily.

**Tapper's P.O.V**

"Where's Luigi and Sonic, I thought they were with you, brother," Felix said, he was just returning with his own group from his game. His group consisted of Rosalina, Shadow, and Yuna.

"We sent them back here because they were being jerks," Tapper replied, "About seven minutes ago".

"We haven't seen them since they left with you," Yuna said, Felix, Rosalina and Shadow stared at her,

"I reckon we did" Felix said softly, the others took a few steps away from her warily.

"We found that someone had tried to pry my game's code door open but failed," Felix said, his eyes trained on Yuna, who was now glaring at her group.

"That's when we heard the nicelanders raising grief about something, we investigated and found them up to no good" Felix continued, "They were trying to figure out where the code room was".

"I think Turbo had a little fun with their codes then," Tapper said softly, "maybe Yuna's too".

"How do you know someone didn't mess with your coding Felix?" Cyborg said warily, he stared at Felix with suspicion in his eyes.

"Duh, cause the door was still padlocked, it was just really beat up," Shadow said, he moved behind Yuna, as if to attack her, but she spun around.

"If Sonic's code was messed with, then who says Shadow's wasn't." Yuna snarled. This caused even more confusion among Felix's group who quickly began fighting, except for Felix who now desperately tried to calm things down.

"Hey, Turbo might've left Shadow's alone, we don't know, and fighting isn't going to solve boo" Felix told them.

"He's right Roe, we don't know what codes of who, Turbo messed with, so we'll just have to sit tight till the others get back" Gene said.

" #*&amp;^%$" Coiler said.

"What'd he say Felix" Gene said, and everyone turned to look at him, since he was one of the few that understood what they were saying.

"He asked what happened to Luigi and Sonic," Felix explained, "They ran off when we found them, kept laughing like a bunch of hyenas".

**Calhoun's P.O.V**

"Well, well, well, it seems I've caught a leisure of villians and heroes" Turbo purred. They all spun around in time to see the force field come up, and Turbo made his way lazily over to them.

"Arr!" Ralph slammed his fists over and over against the force field.

"Sorry Ralph," Turbo chuckled, "but that's cybug proof".

"If you can get out, so can we!" Bowser started breathing fire on it, while Ralph pounded it.

"Cut it out, he's right, we're going no where this way" Calhoun snapped, then she glowered at Turbo and added, "When we get out of here, I'll turn you into my new target practice".

"I'll barbique him" Bowser roared.

"Relax, the force field will go down within a few minutes" Turbo said, " But by then, I should have a few more" Turbo paused as if searching for a word, then he smiled wickedly and continued, "a few more rebels so to speak who would hate not to cause trouble".

"So you were messing with people's codes" Kohut snarled.

"Oh, yes" Turbo said, "I've gotten quite good at that, but it's not just the codes that allowed me to create my precious rebels,".

"What are you talking about?" Ralph said angrily.

"The old heroes still haven't told you have they?" Turbo said smugly, causing several of them to stare at him confused.

"Told us what" Ralph spat.

"Their precious little secret, that makes it so easy to manipulate them, they never said a word about it, did they, well then, it wouldn't be polite of me to tell a secret that's not mine, so I shall see you later" Turbo said, he left the bunker and slammed the door shut.

"What secret?" Bowser asked Calhoun.

"He was probable lying" Ralph said.

"And even if he wasn't, then what secret would the older heroes hide from us?" Calhoun said, narrowing her eyes in anger.

**Vanellope's P.O.V **

"Wait, so Turbo could be controlling anybody right now?" Vanellope gasped, they had just gotten back from patrolling her game.

"Yeah, scary huh" Tapper said.

"Where's Tammy and Ralph?" Felix asked, "They should have gotten back by now".

"Maybe he messed with Calhoun's code and she and her men attacked the bad-guys that went with them," Saitan said.

"Or whoever's codes he messed with attacked all of them" Shadow added, "Like Yuna, or Luigi, and Sonic".

"Luigi and Sonic?" Dunkin said confused, "It got them too"

"Yeah, they were acting like complete jerks," Tapper said, "Speaking of which what happened to Mario and Tails, I thought they were with you".

"They were" Croc said, "But they went loco too".

"GUYS!" suddenly, Ralph, Calhoun and the rest of their group burst into Game Central Station.

"What took you so long, we've been going crazy worries about you" Felix exclaimed.

"We found out that Turbo's been messing with people's codes" Ralph gasped.

"We found that out too" Tapper said.

"And we found out that it affected Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Yuna" Shadow said, "But it didn't effect the rest of us from their game".

"Turbo also said that the older heroes had a secret that made it easier to manipulate them" Calhoun added with a glance at her husband.

"What secret, that we're nice?" Tapper snorted.

"Tammy, I wouldn't hide anything from you" Felix said.

**Felix's P.O.V**

"Tammy, I wouldn't hide anything from you" Felix lied. He hated lying to his dynamite gal, but right now he didn't have much of a choice, a promise was a promise, no matter how old it was.

"I know Short stack, but we had to tell you," Calhoun said, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Ew, gross, get a room" Vanellope squeaked, she made a disgusted face.

"That's what makes you my dynamite gal" Felix smiled, "but that still leaves the problem how we're going to help the others".

"You're not" Yuna said.

"How'd you get out of your cell?" Shadow demanded.

"It isn't that hard when you have friends to help you out" Yuna smiled, and showed off her bow and pack of arrows.".

"Friends?" Ralph echoed.

"Yes" Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Pacman, Toad, Yoshi, Amy, Blaze and Toadsworth leapt out of the shadows, and looked furious. All were viciously armed and clearly out for blood.

"Jiminy, Jaminy" Felix whispered in shock, his eyes wide. A moment later the arcade exploded into battle.

**Ralph's P.O.V**

"Don't kill anyone!" Tapper yelled. Ralph went straight for Yoshi, whose tongue was wrapped around his waist, then to his surprise, Yoshi flung him half way across the station.

"Oof" Ralph landed awkwardly on his stomach and he got up and punched Yuna, who was flung backward before Sonic slammed into him, knocking him backwards onto his butt.

"Where'd they go!" someone cried. Ralph scrambled to his feet, only to find that the rebels had disappeared.

"Ralph" Vanellope jumped up onto his shoulder in fright.

"We have to stop him and save them" Vanellope said.

**Felix's P.O.V**

"Alright, quit man-handling me" Felix said gruffly. Mario and Luigi let go off him and stood back, watching.

"So, imagine finding you among the enemy Felix" Sonic said. They were somewhere in Sonic's game. It was just the five of them, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails surrounding Felix.

Their arms crossed over their chests, delighted smiles on their faces, while their eyes shone with excitement.

Tails took a package out from behind his back and handed it to Felix, who took it.

As soon as he saw what it was he looked up at them and smiled,

"Let's play" he said.

**Calhoun's P.O.V**

"Felix's gone!" Calhoun yelled, "he was standing right here, they must have taken him."

"Shadow's gone too!" someone yelled.

"So is Rosalina and Croc" Tapper said.

"I'll kill Turbo, nobody touches Felix, ever!" Calhoun spat, her eyes blazing in fury, "and if wants to try and use him, he's got another thing coming" she turned to Kohut,

"Get the men armed and place them at the code room of every game, no one else is going to be turned into a rebel".

"Yes Sarge" Kohut said, he began relaying the order to the others.

"Ralph, Vanellope, I'm going after them, I'm getting my husband back!" Calhoun said.

"We're going with you," Vanellope said, racing over to her.

"Like fun you are, you die outside of your game, you won't regenerate" Calhoun told her, as she reloaded her gun.

"Neither do you, and I want to kick Turbo's butt, he made me a glitch remember, plus I actually do like the handyman, he's nice." Vanellope said.

"Yeah, we're coming with you Calhoun, he's my game's hero and one of my best friends, we want to help save him". Ralph said.

"Fine" Calhoun said, "We'll go after them and save Felix and the others before they can make them go rebel, then we'll go after Turbo. The rest of you find out how to change the others back and guard the code rooms we're going to stop Turbo before morning, got it?"

"Did anyone see where they went?" Ralph asked.

"I saw Mario and Luigi dragging somebody into Sonic's game, but I was dealing with Yoshi" Gene said.

"Well, that's a start" Vanellope said.

"I'm coming with you guys" Francis said.

"So am I" Zelda said.

"As are we" the remaining toads agreed.

"Fine, let's go" Calhoun said, "And Turbo better watch out, if any harm comes to Felix, I'll double it on his worthless hide!".

**Turbo's P.O.V**

"Where's the others, I know I messed with the Mario bros and sonic and tails" Turbo snarled, surveying his group of rebels.

"Don't know sir, they left before we did, took Felix with them too," Yuna told him. Turbo stared at her confused,

"Felix, why would they take-, oh no" he whispered, "If they took him, there's only one good reason why".

He spun around so he was facing his group of rebels,

"Find them! NOW! I don't want anyone finding them before you, understand!" Turbo roared at them, the rebels took one look at each other and took off sprinting for Game Central Station.

**Vanellope's P.O.V**

"So this is that speedy porcupine's game?" Vanellope said as they entered Sonic's game.

"Yep," Ralph said, looking around as well.

"Actually, he's a hedgehog" Orange Toad said.

"You're really pretty" Francis said, trailing after Zelda.

"Scram nut-head" Zelda snapped at him.

"Come on Francis, we're supposed to be looking for Felix and keeping an eye out for Turbo" the only female toad in the group, whose name was Ruby said.

"I don't know, I'm dying to see the warrior princess knock him out," Vanellope said.

"Would you guys stay serious, Felix could be hurt or worse" Calhoun said.

"Don't worry Miss Calhoun, we'll find him before anything bad happens, and we'll take Turbo down" Crimson Toad said.

"What's your favorite candy, I can get it for you once we stop Turbo" Francis babbled to Zelda.

_I bet she'll end up punching him before we find Felix_, Vanellope thought, she put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing as she imagined the cinero.

"Hey Sarge" Vanellope bounded over to Calhoun and leapt onto her shoulder to whisper her bet into the woman's ear before leaping down.

"I agree with you Vanellope" Calhoun sighed, "I just hope it won't slow us down".

**Tapper's P.O.V**

"Tapper, you're going to have to tell them if we want to help the others," Gene whispered as they trudged to the very bottom of Tapper's basement where his code room was. Two bad-guys, Bowser and Eggman, were with them, which was why they were whispering.

"I know, but how can I?" Tapper whispered back, "I made that promise as did the others"

"You have to, it's the only way we can help the majority of those that are affected by Turbo messing with their codes" Gene pointed out quietly.

"Yes, but we disabled it years ago, he must've had to break in to have done it" Tapper whispered.

"Then we need to tell them all the more" Gene whispered, "And don't worry, they wouldn't dare do it all over again after what's happened so far tonight".

"I know, but still" Tapper whispered, he awkwardly rubbed his right wrist, "I just hope he doesn't try to control me the same way."

_Please leave a comment, I love hearing your opinions. This one is a little long, so I decided to finish the story in the next part. _


End file.
